


Madam Malkin's (Selected) Inventory Notes

by Tepre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chrabble dallenge, Draco just wants to be included guys, Harry learn a cleaning charm ffs, M/M, Madam Malkin needs to get her entertainment from sOMEWHERE, drabble challenge, guy mallone, ok enough with the tags just post the damn thing, there's a monocle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepre/pseuds/Tepre
Summary: Madam Malkin is extremely diligent when it comes to her inventory notes. For tax purposes only!!!Customer requested fine Sicilian silk stitching on inner cuff. Complained for solid 20 minutes that prices were milder in father’s time. Locked himself up in bathroom midway through fitting and would only come out once promised a reduced price.





	Madam Malkin's (Selected) Inventory Notes

**Author's Note:**

> For the discord Drarry Drabble Challenge, theme "time for a change". OF CLOTHES ✨

**Madam Malkin’s (Selected) Inventory Notes**

**Date:** Nov 3rd  
 **Customer:** D. Malfoy  
 **Type:** adjustments [previously purchased dress shirt] – 0,5” chest, 0,2” waist.  
 **Price:** 3 Galleons  
 **Notes:** requested fine Sicilian silk stitching on inner cuff. Complained for solid 20 minutes that prices were milder in father’s time. Locked himself up in bathroom midway through fitting and would only come out once promised a reduced price. Additional request: removal of previous owner’s monogram from collar (“L. A. M.”, fine Sicilian silk).

–

 **Date:** Dec 5th  
**Customer:** H. Potter  
**Type:** mending [previously purchased gala robe] – seam, left flank, 4,1”  
**Price:** 1 Galleon  
**Notes:** GREAT URGENCY!!! Ministry gala in two days. Customer lingered by hat section for an hour while Mm mended seam. Perhaps interested in next season’s shipment of top hats? Inquire further. 

**Date:** Dec 5th  
**Customer:** D. Malfoy  
**Type:** came to pick up prev. order  
**Price:** 2 Galleons 8 sickles [see prev. entry, “M. Malfoy”]  
**Notes:** inspected stitching with monocle. Found a loose stitch that turned out to be a bit of lint. Dissuaded H. Potter from purchasing a top hat. Got into argument over attendance to Ministry Gala (insisted invitation got lost in mail?). Insisted to attend as H. Potter’s plus one. H. Potter complied on the condition of a top hat. 

**Date:** Dec 5th  
**Customer:** D. Malfoy  
**Type:** hat (top) – Black, #335 [Summer Lakeland Line]  
**Price:** 5 Galleons  
**Notes:** was not interested in next season’s shipment of our new line of top hats. Pushed display of bow ties off counter. Was profusely apologised for by H. Potter, who kindly helped pick bow ties off the floor. 

-

 **Date:** Dec 8th  
**Customer:** H. Potter  
**Type:** mending [dress shirt – restitching buttons (all of them)]  
**Price:** 1 Galleon  
**Notes:** was also not interested in next season’s top hats (!). Did not linger. Blushed furiously throughout.

_

 **Date:** Dec 9th  
**Customer:** D. Malfoy  
**Type:** cleaning [Gala robes, staining (unidentifiable?)]  
**Price:** 2 Galleons 8 Sickles  
**Notes:** came into shop in a glamoured moustache, refused to answer to given name, said, I’m not Malfoy, I’m Guy Mallone, I am new here. I do not know what that stain is. Goodbye. Blushed furiously throughout. 

_

 **Date:** Dec 23rd  
**Customer:** H. Potter  
**Type:** monogramming to previously purchased dress shirt  
**Price:** 1 Galleon  
**Notes:** fine Sicilian stitching [D. L. M., collar]. Requested gift wrapping and delivery with additional note (quote): “You left this on my floor. Merry Christmas. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
